A network game, which is a so-called online game, is a computer game on the Internet which allows multiple players at the same. The multiple players may enjoy communications, entertainments and leisure by communicating with each other. The network game mainly includes the following categories: chess and card games, intelligence facilitating games, athletics games, etc. During a network game, a game player may enjoy pleasure of playing games repeatedly through re-forming game scenes. Especially in the athletics games, an ordinary player may improve his game skills by watching and emulating how a highly skilled player plays the games. And subsequently, a technology of recording and replaying a network game emerges as the times require. By adopting the technology of recording and replaying the network game, a player may record a game process of the player and watch the record.
In the conventional technology of recording and replaying the network game, a basic principle is to sequentially record events occurred during the game process. For example, with respect to the chess games, the events occurred during the game process refer to placing down chessmen; with respect to card games, the events occurred during the game process refer to getting cards and showing cards; with respect to the athletics games, the events occurred during the game process refer to actions.
Taking a method of recording and replaying an I-go game as an example, each time a player places down a chessman, color of the chessman and values of coordinates of the chessman located at a chessboard are recorded. When the record is being played, according to a sequence of saving record information, the color of the chessman and the location of the chessman indicated in each piece of the record information are shown in the chessboard one by one. However, if the method of recording and replaying the I-go game is to be applied to a Chinese chess game, the method can not be applied to the Chinese chess game at all because the chessboard of the I-go game is different from that of the Chinese chess game.
As can be seen from the above description of the conventional recording and replaying technology, the conventional recording and replaying technology mainly depends on characteristics of a certain game, which makes a recording and replaying technology for a game can not be used universally for other games.